Niñero
by Taisha StarkTaisho
Summary: Barry no sabría decir cuando inicio todo aquello, no sabría decir cuando fue que paso de mirar con respeto a Oliver a gritar su nombre entre sábanas [AU]


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de The Flash y Arrow no me pertenecen, ellos son de la Warner y DC.

 **N/A:** Solo quería hacerles saber que aún me encuentro sin una computadora y que lo que publique a partir de ahora será a través de la aplicación del celular que no es muy buena, así que si ven algunas fallas sepan disculpar.

 **Capítulo Único:** Niñero.

Barry coloca el último plato recién lavado sobre el estante junto a los vasos en el gabinete superior de la cocina, cierra la pequeña puerta de madera despacio y seca sus manos con un viejo trapo limpio de Toy Story. Sonríe satisfecho por su limpieza y se acerca a la nevera para tomar una Coca-Cola helada que bien merecido se lo tenia, luego de jugar con Will y hacer su tarea de matemáticas juntos, Barry no se había tomado un pequeño momento de descanso para respirar, más preocupado por mantener la casa lista para cuando el dueño llegara. Ahora con el niño dormido y el loft en condiciones, el joven niñero solo debía aguardar para que vinieran a recogerlo. Claro, sino era que Eddie se olvidaba de él como ya había ocurrido unas siete veces y debía tomar el bus o pedirle aventón a Patty.

Toma de su celular para comprobar la hora, no faltaría mucho, ya casi se hacían las 23:00 p.m; asiente para sí mismo y se sienta sobre la mesada a jugar Candy Crush Soda Saga para matar el tiempo.

Luego de batallar con un difícil nivel y tras malgastar su última vida en un inútil intento de darle la vuelta y ganar, Barry escucha la puerta del departamento abrirse y cerrarse con cuidado para no llamar la atención. Deja su celular bloqueado de lado y sonríe al ver a Oliver Queen, padre de William y su jefe temporal, entrar con ropas cómodas. A pesar de trabajar en un club nocturno, Oliver gustaba mucho por verse elegante.

\- Buenas noches, señor Queen -saluda el menor educado.

Oliver deja su chaqueta verde de cuero sobre una silla y camina acortando la distancia entre ambos con postura suelta y confiada, deja reposadas las manos a un lado de las caderas del castaño y sonríe de medio lado, como quien planea hacer algo malo. _Tal vez lo planee,_ Barry espera a que así sea.

\- ¿Ya no tienes más niños que cuidar? -pregunta Oliver viéndolo directamente a los ojos, refiriéndose a los otros niños que cuidaba durante la noche cuando sus padres querían intimar. Barry niega moviendo la cabeza hacia los lados- Y mi hermana está en una cita de aniversario con Cisco -afirma con cierto desagrado y Barry frunce el ceño en desaprobación- Bien.

Concluye para luego reclamar la boca del menor en un apasionado beso, hambriento e intenso. Barry responde con las mismas ganas y deseos, rindiendose al otro hombre en su totalidad, dejando que fuera Oliver quien manejara el ritmo. Atrae al dueño del departamento a su cuerpo, envolviéndolos a ambos en un abrazo que no deja lugar entre los dos cuerpos. Barry gime y abre su boca invitando a Oliver a profanarlo, separa sus piernas para hacerle lugar entre ellas y el rubio se acomoda complacido y satisfecho por la colaboración. Mima sus caderas con sus dedos bruscos y Barry tiembla ante el toque aunque no debería ser así, no cuando las caricias no eran como tal, pues lo único que estaba haciendo el otro hombre era presionar sus yemas cada vez que mordía sus labios con la notable intención de hacerle gemir.

Barry no sabría decir cuando inicio todo aquello, no sabría decir cuando fue que paso de mirar con respeto a Oliver - _y no era como si hubiera dejado de hacerlo_ \- a gritar su nombre entre sábanas. No le importa, no realmente. Tanto él como Oliver saben que no es solo sexo - _no podía ser solo eso si el mayor daba como pauta no salir con alguien más_ \- pero tampoco eran una pareja, mucho menos novios. Oliver Queen era un hombre mayor para él con un hijo pequeño y un trabajo que intentaba no irse a la quiebra gracias a Quentin Lance, y Barry solo era un muchacho que cuidaba de William para pagar parte de sus estudios. Ambos se desean y sabe que hay algo más, pero no era el momento.

Oliver lo toma de la cintura y lo carga sin ningún problema, como si realmente su peso no fuera nada para él. Barry lo rodea con sus largas piernas y se cuelga de su cuello sin dejar de besarse, sin dejar de marcarse entre sí. El menor brinca suavemente restregandose y el otro hombre gruñe comenzando a caminar hacia su habitación, en otras circunstancias Oliver lo hubiera follado en la cocina, pero con Will durmiendo a tan pocos pasos de ellos no podían arriesgarse.

Entran en la habitación con el mayor silencio posible y cierran la puerta tras ellos con seguro, evitando que el niño pudiera entrar si era que despertaba y no lo oían.

Oliver deja caer a su joven amante en la cama sin ningún cuidado, toma de su propia camisa y la retira de su cuerpo con lentitud, haciendo desear a Barry a que por fin le hiciera suyo. El estudiante y aspirante a trabajar para la policía como científico forense comienza a desnudarse él también, ansioso de poder sentir a Oliver junto a él. Sobre él, _dentro de él._ El mayor no disimula su arrogante sonrisa y se acuesta junto a Barry para atraerlo desde su cadera, su piel caliente cosquillea junto a la otra. Se besan lento y con calma, disfrutándolo.

Barry se posiciona espaldas a la cama y Oliver no duda en tomar su lugar entre sus piernas, embistiendo con movimientos suaves, haciendo que ambos miembros se restregasen, lubricandose con presemen entre sí. Barry abre la boca para suspirar, arqueando su espalda y aferrándose a Oliver clavando sus uñas dejando largos senderos rojizos que hacen gruñir al rubio.

Oliver se levanta dejando un pequeño espacio entre ambos y con la punta de sus dedos acaricia la entrada sonrosada de entre las nalgas blancas del chico logrando que Barry se tensara por la impaciencia. Para distraer al chico del dolor inicial, el hombre muerde y lame la sensible piel de su cuello.

\- No dejes marcas... -se queja Barry bajito, con los ojos llenos de lagrimillas y los labios hinchados.

Como era de esperarse, Oliver le ignora simplemente y pasa a marcar cada parcela de piel que considera suya. Hunde sus dientes en la piel joven para crear dibujos imperfectos que luego se pondrán de un morado sin llegar a ser fuerte como para parecer un ataque violento, solo lo suficiente como para dejar ver que Barry tuvo un buen sexo con alguien.

Sus dedos húmedos se abren paso en Barry quien separa sus piernas y alza las caderas para que fuera él quien se penetrase con movimientos lentos y largos, solo para poder disfrutar tenerlo dentro. Su cuerpo pálido cae de espalda a la cama por los deliciosos espasmos que Oliver le regala solo con sus dedos y se aferra a las sabanas para evitar gritar el nombre de su jefe, no puede gritar.

\- Entra, Oliver... -suplica Barry en voz baja, como si fuera un secreto.

El otro hombre sonríe y sostiene la barbilla de Barry con gesto cariñoso, una acción fuera de lugar comparado a toda la lujuria compartida; los besos y toques agresivos. Oliver ladea la cabeza en gesto pensativo y asiente, decidido.

\- De acuerdo, te lo mereces... -dice casi contra la otra boca.

Oliver se aleja sin besarlo y toma entre sus manos un preservativo que abre para colocarse sobre su duro e hinchado miembro. Lo coloca en él bajo la hambrienta mirada de Barry y bombea un poco, acariciándose con movimientos rápidos. El obsceno sonido de la masturbacion y la piel húmeda hacen al menor lanzar un gemidito necesitado que hacen a Oliver, _por fin_ , colocar la cabeza de su polla sobre su entrada y presionar sin llegar a ser rudo. Barry alza sus caderas y se mese en busca de su propio placer, hay un obvio rastro de dolor en su parte baja pero Oliver sabe como lograr menguar ello. Luego de haber estado allí entre sus sabanas muchas veces antes, el mayor sabía cómo lograr hacer que muriera de placer.

Las embestidas aumentan, salvajes. Los testículos de Oliver chocan contra su trasero y Barry abandona la seguridad de las sabanas para aferrarse a su jefe, a su cuerpo caliente y duro que le hacía delirar. Oliver lo recibe de buena gana, escondiendo su rostro en su cuello dónde sus impacientes labios comienzan nuevamente a besar las heridas producidas por ellas mismas.

\- _Oliver_... _Ollie_... _¡Aaah!_ _Oliver_... -gime Barry intentando contenerse.

\- Vamos, pequeño... -anima Oliver sobre su oreja masturbandolo.

Barry solloza una maldición y su semen se esparce como cuerdas blanquecinas sobre su estómago y parte del puño de su amante. Oliver sonríe victorioso por su corrida y tras algunas estocadas más termina por venirse, jadeando el nombre de Barry y tomando entre sus manos la cadera del muchacho para poder mantenerlo unido a él un rato más.

Barry es el primero en salir de la cama, aún con cierta vergüenza adorable de que Oliver le viera desnudo pese a las circunstancias, y comienza a vestirse.

Oliver se acuesta de medio lado, sin ninguna intención de cubrir su desnudez.

\- ¿Seguro que no puedes quedarte? -pregunta sincero, queriendo que en verdad el otro se quedara a su lado.

\- No puedo -responde simple- Mañana tengo trabajo dónde los Cohen y cena con Joe, será un día ocupado.

\- De acuerdo -dice ciertamente molesto.

Barry sonríe en su dirección, vuelve a sentarse sobre la cama y besa casto los labios de Oliver quien recibe la caricia con gusto.

\- Hasta el viernes tendré que estar con niños trabajando... -le avisa por lo bajo- Pero prometo que el fin de semana vendré a visitarte a ti y a Will -dice con una promesa oculta.


End file.
